kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
Slayers Excellent 3: Lina-chan's Great Fashion Tactics
It opens with Lina eating alone in a restraunt when a woman approaches her. This woman is Tatjana Dayward, a fashion designer, and after introducing herself suddenly everyone in the restraunt gets up and hurries out leaving the two alone. She insults Lina's sense of style, but manages to avoid being toasted by offering Lina 50 gold coins in exchange for a job. Hearing the sum of money being offered, Lina accepts without even hearing the terms first. Turns out she's a designer that speciallizes in formal wear, attempting to make the traditional classics original. She's rather passionate about her choice of carrier, much to Lina's unnervance, and goes on quite a rant about her rival in the town who she claims is unworthy of selling clothes. What Tatjana wants is for Lina to assist her in punishing this woman, however, Lina doesn't feel that's a worthy cause for her efforts. Later, Lina is walking through town, deciding on leaving any area with such loonies running around before things get worse when her inner musings are interupted with a familiar obnoxious laugh. However, when Lina turns to tell Naga off, she finds her flanked by four outragiously dressed individuals. Cue flashback to the previous episode where Lina envissioned the future of Naga-clones, and here she takes the sight of these people as proof her horrifying vission is coming true. Lina's about to flee the scene when she's insulted by a poorly dressed blonde named Marty Lenford, who just happens to be Tatjana's rival. After Marty goes on a speal where she insults Lina and wants to dress everyone in town (including Lina) in outfits resembling Naga's, Lina desides she's had enough and deals with them via Mega Brando before heading back to Tatjana and finally accepting the position once more. Lina could really care less about their little rivalry, but in order to prevent a world where everyone is runnning around looking like Naga, Lina is all for bringing Marty down. However, their conversation is interupted by Naga blasting a hole in the wall and Marty and Tatjana get into a battle of words that ends in agreeing on a duel at sunset. Only, not a duel of might and magic, but rather a duel of fashion and design. However, on the way to the decided location, Tatjana tells Lina to blow up Marty's shop, and while Lina argues the athorities will come after them for it, Tatjana insists that it's only retaliation for the hole in her wall earlier and therefore completely justified. While Lina's arguing against her, an explosion and laugh reach them from behind where it turns out that Marty had Naga blow up Tatjana's shop as well. However, Tatjana calls the act cheating and becomes quite livid about the whole thing. As the two designers confront each other, it is revealed that blowing up each other's shops is part of their usual routine and that the assistant seamstresses of Tatjana are quite the demolition experts. And so they blow up the shop even without Lina's help. The battle begins, Tatjana and Marty moving faster than the eye can follow, altering each other's clothing. (Note: there's an animation mistake, Tatjana removes Marty's collar in her edits, but closeups on Marty's head show the collar still in place.) After the face-off between the designers, Naga challenges Lina to go head to head with her, and Lina decides that it must be victory at all costs to prevent the horrifying future. And so, with both sorceresses powering up terrifying spells who's residual light can be seen over rooftops from several blocks away, Naga casts Bomb di wind and Lina casts Arc-something (they talk at the same time, I can't make out the second half of Lina's spell) and the resulting explosion desimates the town square they were in. Realising how dangerous things are getting, Tatjana wants to patch things up with Mary, find a way to co-exist, but Lina is in all out rival-mode now and wont rest until Marty's brought to her knees. Her stirring speach refuels Tatjana's passion and just as they're starting to plan their counter attack, they hear a loud rumbling and run out to find a golem moving throught he city. It is actually Marty's moving fortress, and it turns out that Tatjana has a golem fortress as well. Tatjana's golem charges and hits Marty's golem, sending Naga flying off into the distance because she had been standing on the top laughing instead of paying attention to what was going on around her. Marty retaliates by cutting an arm off the other golem, who tesponds by kicking the head off Marty's. Then using a joint-effort levitation spell, Tatjana's golem becomes a flying fortress. Naga gets back and starts blasting the fortress, which Lina points out--while floating above Marty's fortress--that something very interesting would happen if they suddenly stopped casting levitation on the golem. Later, once the dust settles and the sun has risen, Marty admits her defeat, claiming that as long as there are people in the world someone out there will come up with bold new ideas so Tatjana will never truly win. However, Tatjana is insistant that she has proven the superiority of traditional fashion and can now set her designs to the world. But she is quickly controdicted as the royal guard has been called by the locals who tired of the rivalry. Tatjana's supporters flee, and Lina goes to call Naga and tell her to get up out of the pile of rubble and run, only to turn and see Naga's already fled the scene. Lina's so busy sweatdropping at this that she doesn't notice the guards approaching her. To get away, she pulls a crying-innocent-little-girl routine and attempts to make a dramatic teary exit, only to trip and fall. The confused guard asks if she's alright and she quickly throws her innocent act back on and flies away. One of the two guards seems to realize that she's acting, but the other is fooled by her and lets her leave. And so, laughing, Lina flies away into the sunrise. Roll credits. Category:Slayers Excellent episodes